Une fille,un pouvoir,un amour
by snapepotter
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard et Harry est chargé de s'occuper d'elle. La cause? Elle est la fille de Voldemort tout simplement! Et les catastrophes s'enchainent entrainant un Snape récalcitrant et un Ron charmé...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:La fille

King Cross ,1er septembre

Après tout un mois passé chez les Weasley ,Harry,Ron et Hermione reprenaient pour la dernière année le chemin de Poudlard. Pendant tout l'été Harry s'était interrogé sur le fait de finir sa scolarité et ses deux amis aussi... Mais Dumbledore leur avait permit de rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre sous la condition de poursuivre leur cursus scolaire et le trio avait agréé la demande. Ils avaient alors reprit le chemin de la gare pour affronter ce démon que l'on appelle tragiquement Rentrée scolaire.

-La gare est pleine de moldus il fallait s'en douter!,remarqua Mrs Weasley comme à son habitude.

Pourtant cette année aucun de ses enfants (réel ou adoptif) ne rit. Se demandant ce qui pouvait les avoir distraits elle se retourna.

flashback:

POV de Ronald Weasley: Cette gare est tout simplement atrocement grise! Quelle tristesse dans cet endroi pire que les Détraqueurs!

Jettant un oeil noir sur la foule le roux eut soudain l'impression que la gare était très accueillante. Il venait de croiser le regard d'une fille qui semblait vouloir le clouer sur place. Elle est ...euh divine ,pensa-t-il. En effet la jeune fille correspondait parfaitement à la définition que l'on se fait de divine. Haute d'à peu près un mètre soixante cinq ,elle était mince et musclée comme si elle pratiquait le Quidditch régulièrement. Mais ce qui frappa Ron c'était son visage. Il était ovale avec les pommettes très hautes et légèrement rosées. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses sans plus et d'un rouge cerise qui allumaient des reflets dans ses yeux bruns. Ses cils étaient longs et courbés et ballayèrent ses pomettes lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux timidement. Quand à sa chevelure Ron y perdit sa capacité à penser. Brune aux reflets auburns et les cheveux lisses et brillants comme un miroir.

POV de Harry Potter: Tiens?,Ron semble ailleurs! Que se passe t-il? Mais ...Oh!Cette fille lui plait! C'est vrai qu'elle est belle pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas recours à la magie! A moins que ce ne soit une fille de cinéma ou une future danceuse.

Fin du flashback

Harry fixait son ami un sourire aux lèvres. El flechazo avait frappé à ce qu'il voyait.

Tout à coup il eut conscience du regard de Ginny, d'Hermione et mrs Weasley qui les fixaient lui et Ron. Alors avec son tact habituel et sa discrétion proverbiale il donna un coup de coude au rouquin qui se ressaisit semblant émerger d'un rêve tentateur.

Hermione décida d'orienter la conversation sur un sujet autre que la fille mystérieuse pour éviter aux garçons une discussion embarrassante. Elle prit la main de Harry _s'accordant un regard glacial de Ginny_et traversa la cloture permettant d'accéder au Poudlard express. Quand ils eurent tous traverser la sonette de départ sonna. Le "rêve" de Ronald leur ayant fait perdre de nombreuses minutes. Ils dirent adieu à Mrs Weasley,écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses recommandations de dernière minute et grimpèrent dans le train. Il ne restait plus que deux compartiments. Ils s'engagèrent dans le premier et ce fut Ginny qui remarqua ingénuement la présence d'une étrange personne dans le compartiment d'en face.

J'en était sur ,se dit Harry. C'est cette fille qui a charmé Ron tout à l'heure. Comme si tout était écrit à l'avance il se retourna pour plonger dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Par le sang de Merlin se dit-il cette fille ressemble à un visage connu mais dont je ne me souviens pas le nom! Et ces lèvres pleines et rouges sont celles de Bellatrix Lestranges,pensa -t-il avant que sa cicatrice ne le brûle violement et qu'il tombe évanouit sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Retour à Poudlard**

Harry resta évanouit durant tout le voyage à la grande inquiétude de Ron,Hermione et Ginny. Il ne se réveilla que lorsque le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et se leva dans un état de faiblesse inquiétant ,sa paleur concurençant celle de Snape. Ses amis trouvèrent une diligence et s'y installèrent en lui lançant des regard inquiets. Enfin ils arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard. Harry regarda par la vitre et la vue du château le rassura considérablement. Il était de retour à la maison...

Accompagné de Ron et Hermione, il pénétra dans la Grande Salle trébuchant un peu à cause de sa fébrilité. Cela lui vallu un regard inquiet de la part de Dumbledore et un autre étrange de la part de Snape.

_"Mais qu'a donc Potter? C'est étrange il est presqu'aussi pâle que moi. Aurait-il eut un malaise? Certainement vu comme la rouquine le regarde. Ouf plus que deux ans et je serais débarassé de ce petit monde. " _ Le professeur en été à ce raisonnement lorsqu'il vit Potter se retourner. Suivant son regard il vit que la nouvelle rentrait dans la salle derrière McGonagall. Elle aussi s'était retournée et croisait à présent le regard d'Harry qui toucha imperceptiblement son front avant d'être comme foudroyé par la souffrance. Comme au ralenti la Grande Salle regarda le Survivant tomber et sa tête frapper le sol.

La scène n'avait pas échappée à Albus Dumbledore qui traversa la foule suivit de près par Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape. Il se pencha sur Hermione qui avait relevé Harry contre sa poitrine,toujours inconscient. Snape remarqua que les autres professeurs s'étaient chargés de la Répartitiondistrayant ainsi les curieux. La nouvelle s'avançait vers l'estrade, les Serpentard la regardaient le sourire au lèvres face à la fille de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom. Pourtant un instant plus tard ils perdaient le sourire. Le Choixpeau avait à peine effleuré le front de la jeune fille, qu'il s'écria: -Griffondor!

Le Maître des Potions sursauta. La fille de Bellatrix à Griffondor? C'était impossible, pas la même maison que Harry Potter son pire ennemi potenciel étant donné ses origines! Il jeta un regard au directeur qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire triomphant. Comme s'il attendait cet instant Harry reprit connaîssance. Il apperçut Dumbledore...

-Cette fille, balbutia-t-il, c'est la fille de Voldemort et Lestrange non?

Le mage sourit:-Oui,il s'agit bien d'elle. Amber Riddle,cousine germaine de Draco Malefoy. Mais rassures-toi elle n'a jamais vu son père,ni sa mère. Et si le Choixpeau l'a envoyée à Griffondor c'est qu'elle ne représente pas de danger pour toi n'est-ce pas?

Sous le regard ébahi des autres Harry hocha la tête apparement convaincu.

Dumbledore le regarda avec un sourire avant d'ajouter:- Eh bien,puisque tu semble d'accord avec moi je te charge d'elle. Elle dormira dans la chambre attenante à la tienne dans tes appartements et elle aura les mêmes cours que toi. Harry le regardait bouche bée losqu'il osa demander:- Mais...

-Pour ta cicatrice n'est-ce pas?Reprit Dumbledore,Va voir mrs Pomfrey ce soir et demande lui une dose de sommeil sans rêves. Puisque c'est toi elle t'en donnera et demain je te ferais passer une potion pour empécher les malaises.

Sur ses mots le directeur partit et reprit sa place au banquet laissant derrière lui un Harry mal à l'aise d'avoir accepter de s'occuper d'Amber si facilement. Ginny semblait sur le point d'exploser comme une Beuglante furieuse,Ron souriait au mouche et Hermione semblait ravie de voir qu'Harry n'avait pas eu de préjugés sur la jeune fille.

Le repas se déroula calmement, Harry et Ron engagèrent la conversation avec miss Riddle et l'escortèrent vers les appartements du jeune homme à la fin du banquet. Celle-ci s'endormit rapidement au grand bonheur de Harry qui avait décidément très mal à la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Un cours des plus mouvementés**

Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût de Harry. En effet peu après qu'il fut descendu dans la salle commune en compagnie d'Amber, sa directrice de maison, la très stricte et austère Minerva McGonagall, distribua les emplois du temps. Harry, assit aux côtés de Ron et Hermione grogna. Son désapointement fut cependant exprimer par le rouquin qui ne put retenir un gémissement d'horreur. -Quoi,hurla-t-il,deux heures de Défences contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Serpentard? Mais c'est de la folie! Snape et les bâtards de serpents dès le réveil, mon dieu retenez moi je défaille!

Tandis qu'Hermione regardait son ex petit ami avec un air outré, Harry remarqua le sourire d'Amber. Il détailla son visage. Elle semblait avoir hérité des traits fins de Tom Riddle et de la grace foide de Bellatrix. Harry bien qu'il haïsse la mangemort n'avait pu s'empêcher de la trouver gracieuse. Si les années de folie et de servitude auprès de Voldemort l'avaient défigurée , rendant ses traits lourds et grossiers, on lui trouvait cependant une grâce digne de la lignée Black. Harry s'attarda sur l'étrange sourire qui était apparut sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune fille. Il était si différent de ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer! Il avait déjà vu Lord Voldemort sourire, mais son sourire était empreint de sauvagerie et le rendait laid. Amber quand à elle était loin d'être laide. Le Survivant la trouvait jolie voir belle. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait sa pensée était partagée. Il avait bien remarqué ,lui, les regards un peu jaloux que lui avaient lancés ses camarades et plus particulièrement son meilleur ami. Abandonnant soudain ses pensées, Harry remarqua l'horloge sur la cheminée. Elle indiquait neuf heures cinquante quatre soit précisément six minutes avant le début des cours. Il allerta ses amis qui firent une grimace horrifiée à la pensée des retenues qui pleuvraient immanquablement s'ils arrivaient en retard à leur premier cours. Ils arrivèrent pile au moment où la sonnerie retentissait et se rangèrent docilement dans le rang, attendant l'arrivée du Maître incontesté des lieux ; Severus Snape.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas. De son eternelle voix glaciale il donna aux élèves l'autorisation d'entrer dans la salle. Le Trio sourit en constatant que si Snape avait abandonné ses cachots il n'en perdait pas moins ses bonnes habitudes; rideaux à tenture noire filtrant la lumière et donnant à la pièce une allure inquiétante. Harry remarqua le léger tremblement qui parcourut Amber lorsqu'un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Avec un air frondeur il leva la tête et croisa le regard de son (très détesté?) professeur de DCFM.

-Bien ,commença celui-ci, sortez vos baguettes nous allons tenter d'évaluer votre niveau dans cette matière particulièrement complexe et évolutive que sont les Défences contre les Forces du Mal. Mettez vous par deux, termina-t-il avec secheresse.

La classe bougea ,chacun voulant être avec son ou sa meilleure amie. Ronald se mit avec Hermione qui poussa un soupir que seul Harry put entendre. Ce dernier prit sa baguette et se plaça en face de sa binôme, Amber.

-A mon signal, sussura Snape, jettez le sort qui vous viendra à l'esprit et votre partenaire devra se défendre grâce à un sortillège informulé. Ensuite échangez les rôles. Allez-y!

Les premiers sorts fusèrent. Ron fut atteint de Tarentulla, Neville de Jambencoton et Seamus de chatoullis incontrolables. Certains élèves comencèrent dirèctement par des sorts plus complexes nécessitant une grande concentration. Ce fut le cas de Amber qui tenta de fouetter Harry par magie. Celui-ci s'était déjà protégé et contre-attaqua avec le sort anihilant toutes sensation de bonheur. Sa binôme était prète et aucun d'eux ne parvenait à l'emporter sur l'autre. La classe était ébahie. Snape venait de faire stopper les "combats" mais les deux Griffondor n'avaient rien entendu. Ils étaient dans leur bulle où seul le désir de l'emporter sur l'autre et de prouver sa valeur importait. Snape regardait le combat avec un mépris relatif. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les faire cesser sinon un sort allait surement échapper à l'un d'eux et toucher un élève. Alors il regardait attendant patiement que l'issue arrive et qu'il puisse enlever des points aux réfractaires. Il continua de regarder pendant dix minutes et se demanda si les deux élèves parviendraient à se vaincre. Soudain l'atmosphère bascula. La classe retenant son souffle regarda Harry lacher sa baguette et vit celle-ci rouler aux pieds du professeur. Il semblait qu'Amber ait gagner le duel... Mais le sort qu'elle avait lancer ne percutta pas Harry. Il étendit les mains devant son torse et le sort fut bloqué se changeant en quelque chose d'autre. Sous les yeux médusés des élèves le rayon de magie auparavant violet vira au doré et percuta de plein fouet la jeune fille qui s'évanouit sous l'onde de choc. Harry contempla ses mains ,un air d'incompréhension la plus totale se peignant sur ses traits. Hermione le contemplait comme s'il était Merlin même et le reste de la classe semblait tout aussi ébahit que lui-même. Quand à Snape il ordonna à Ron de porter la jeune fille à l'infirmerie et se tourna vers la classe.

-Le cours est terminé ,rangez vos affaires et sortez en silence. Mr Potter et miss Granger quand à vous restez là,ajouta-t-il froidement.

Harry et son amie se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur,le jeune homme encore retourné par l'issue du duel. L'ancien maître des potions regarda étrangement Harry.

-Mr Potter,dit-il , depuis combien de temps maitrisez vous la magie élémentaire?

Harry ne sut que répondre. -Je ne sais pas professeur. J'ignorais que je connaîssait cette magie il n'y a même pas une heure! J'ai agit par instinct en sentant que ma baguette était inutile. Le jeune homme se posait sérieusement des questions. Que diable lui arrivait-il?

Snape le contempla incrédule mais Hermione le prit de vitesse.

-Harry ,demanda-t-elle, tu es en train de nous dire que c'est ta magie qui a activé le charme affectif?

-Le quoi?

-Le charme affectif Harry. Le professeur Flitwick nous en avait parlé en cinquième année. C'est le sortilège que seul Merlin pouvait dominer. Celui qui protège en prenant la forme d'un bouclier contre tous les sorts. Un peu comme un Patronus mais à la place du bonheur ,il invoque l'amour et se nourrit de tous les sentiments dans ce genre là, en déployant la magie élémentaire.

Harry regarda son amie horrifié. Venait-il de déclencher la magie élémentaire sans s'en rendre compte?

Snape vit l'émotion troubler le sorcier et décida que oui vraiment Potter était né sous le signe de la particularité. D'abord grâce à sa résistance aux Avada et ensuite parce qu'il avait les pouvoirs de Merlin! Mais pouquoi donc fallait il que cela tombe sur lui; Harry Potter ,Symbole incontesté du Mal renversé. Le professeur sortit enfin de son mutisme: -Potter, veuillez me suivre chez le directeur il semblerait que nous méritions quelques explications. Et sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme il sortit dans un mouvement ample de sa cape, suivit immédiatement par deux adolescents choqués et inquiets de la suite des évènements.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Dieux! Le ciel me tombe sur la tête.**

Harry sortit du bureau à la fois dérouté et un peu en colère. Plongé dans ses pensée il ne remarqua pas les tentatives de conversation d'Hermione qui était aussi ébaubie que lui.

Ainsi donc il était le seul être humain (ormis Merlin même) à avoir la puissance nécessaire pour pratiquer la magie élémentaire.

Mais alors si sa magie avait réellement activé le charme affectif , pourquoi maintenant en présence de cette fille troublante et de l'ex Maître des Potions?

Hermione, quand à elle, faisait marcher son si célèbre cerveau et tentait d'analyser la situation.

Un, Harry avait des vertiges ou plutôt des pertes de connaissance losque Amber était dans les parages.

Deux, Snape regardait Harry avec un drôle de regard.

Trois, en présence de ces deux personnes, Harry avait des réactions très ... extrèmes.

Enfin il avait hérité du don de feu Merlin!

Snape lui était plutôt choqué même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais.

Dieu que ce gamin pouvait être étrange! Etrange et intriguant en même temps ce qui rendait Potter encore plus attractif.

Snape secoua la tête. Il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense. Il préféra donc tabler sur un problème tout aussi complexe et dangereux: La fille.

Comment donc cette gamine se débrouillait elle pour perturber à ce point son entourage? Certes il s'y attendait; le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait prévenu qu'elle était puissante et même Bellatrix la craignait. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiêtait mais les réactions qu'elle provoquait chez s... non pas son Harry! Juste Potter.

-Par Salazar, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Passe encore qu'il ait une inclination pour le Golden Boy du monde sorcier ,mais qu'Albus l'ait chargé de sa surveillance ça c'était CRUEL!

Après avoir pris un grand bain chaud et soufflé un bon coup Severus s'allongea pensant que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer. Malheureusement il ne se doutait pas que ça ne faisait que commencer.

Harry avait refusé de répondre au questions de son meilleur ami. D'abord il n'était pas sur de pouvoir contenir sa colère et ensuite il devait réfléchir aux conséquences de ce don.

Il s'était donc enfermé dans sa chambre de préfet et tentait de se calmer suffisament pour pouvoir réfléchir clairement.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Soupirant et ralant contre une meilleure amie trop protectrice et curieuse il ouvrit.

Ce n'était pas Hermione, ni Ron d'ailleurs. C'était Amber.

_Voilà c'est fini pour le chapitre quatre,il est un peu court c'est vrai mais je voulais consacrer un chapitre à la discussion entre Harry et Amber et à ses conséquences car oui il y en aura et elles ne seront pas des moindres._

_Merci pour vos Reviews. Je ne répondrai cependant pas aux questions car je suis un peu sadique sur les bords et que je pense que le suspense rend une histoire encore meilleure à la fin._

_J'ote mon chapeau de sorcière et je vous salue bien bas._

_Votre servitrice... _


End file.
